Reo Komori
'''Reo Komori '''is the older adoptive brother of the heroine Yui Komori and the adoptive son of Seiji Komori. He's also a vampire hunter like his father. When learning that his sister became the sacrificial bride to the Sakamaki brothers, Reo quickly went to her aid. Appearance Reo is a very handsome young man with shor, unkempt brown hair that has locks that covers most his ears and beautiful, round, shiny teal eyes. He is tall, slender, and well built with a muscular body and fair skin along with strong shoulder blades and a shape, pointed face. Personality Reo is a very caring and kind older brother towards his younger sister. As a son, Reo is extremely loyal to his father. He has very strong prejudice towards demon (vampires the most) and views them as nothing more than bugs. Like the rest of his family, Reo is a very strong believer of God. He is also extremely intelligent which is shown when he plans to sneak attack at a noble vampire at the latter's home. Despite his strong hatred towards demons, Reo does believes in peace and love. He shows to want to change the world so that his sister Yui can live a life where demon and vampires won't her. History Reo was a young orphan living on the streets of Japan. How he ended up as an orphan remains unknown. When Reo was looking for something to last for a while, a vampire came and tried to suck his blood. Fortunately, a vampire hunter came and recused him at last second. The vampire hunter saw Reo and took the boy home with him. Reo soon learned that the hunter's name was Seiji Komori and introduced to the man's young daughter Yui Komori. Relationships Yui Komori Yui is Reo's younger sister. Despite the fact that she is his adoptive sister, Reo clearly loves her very much. He's extremely protective of her and will not any harm come to her. Seiji Komori Reo was saved by Seiji when the former was living on the streets as a child and was attacked by a vampire. Reo feels a great deal of respect towards his adoptive father for everything that the latter gave him. Abilities As a vampire hunter, Reo is extremely capable of killing or capturing demons. He's extremely skilled at combat. Reo was said to be trained by his adoptive father Seiji himself. Trivia * Reo's last name means "Wise center, wise sound, at the summit of the mounatin, wise harmony, wise gentlemen, and centered politeness. * Reo's the only one of the main characters to be a college student. * He seems to be unaware that his sister is has been sent to the Sakamaki household which he is extremely aware that is the name of the Royal Vampire Family. Category:Poor Characters Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Yui's Family Category:Komori Family Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Main Characters Category:Orphans Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Hunters Category:Alive Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Sons Category:Students Category:Tragic Characters